Who?
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Berawal dari pertanyaan 'Mengapa Kiyoshi mengclaim dirinya sebagai papa di klub basket Seirin' sampai 'Apakah kita mempunyai mama' dan 'Siapakah mama kita'


**Who?**

K+

Friendship, Romance

Kiyoshi Teppei x Hyuga Junpei

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara sedang berbicara di _bench_ saat sedang istirahat latihan. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan basket tentunya, dan tentang teman-teman setimnya.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa Kiyoshi-senpai mengangap dirinya sebagai papa di tim kita?" tanya Fukuda.

Furihata dan Kawahara tampak berfikir sebentar, "Hmm.. Mungkin karena dia mempunyai sifat seorang papa," kata Furihata di susul anggukkan kepala Kawahara, "Mungkin jiwa ke'papa'annya terlalu besar."

Koganei yang mendengar percakapan ketiga anak itu pun ikut serta dalam obrolan, " _Ne, ne_ , mungkin karena dia memang punya mama dalam tim kita," sahutnya.

Ketiga anak itu yang awalnya kaget menjadi bingung, "Eh? Kira-kira siapa ya mama kita?" tanya Furihata.

"Mungkin pelatih!" jawab Fukuda.

"Eh? Tidak mungkin! Tapi mungkin juga sih.." sahut Tsuchida yang sebenarnya mendengar pembicaraan mereka juga.

"Atau mungkin Mitobe-senpai?" kata Kawahara.

"Eh? Kenapa Mitobe?" kata Koganei tidak rela.

"Karena.. Mitobe-senpai sudah bersikap seperti mama? Ya 'kan?" Kawahara meminta persetujuan yang lainnya.

Otomatis Koganei memeluk tangan Mitobe disebelahnya, "Tidak boleh!"

Mitobe mengelus kepala Koganei singkat, Koganei beralih menatap Mitobe yang seakan-akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Hm hm, aku mengerti." angguk Koganei yang sudah tidak ngambek lagi, membuat yang lain hanya memandang datar mereka.

"Mitobe bilang, 'Tanya saja pada Kiyoshi langsung, supaya kita tahu dan tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak'. Nah begitu. Jadi, ayo kita tanya pada Kiyoshi!" kata Koganei bersemangat, membuat yang lain sweatdrop. Tapi, toh yang lain masih tetap mengikuti.

"Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!" teriak Koganei pada Kiyoshi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami, dan Kuroko.

Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah suara lalu tersenyum seperti biasa, "Ya? Ada apa?"

Koganei selaku juru bicara langsung menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau menganggap dirimu sebagai papa di Seirin? Apakah kau punya mama di Seirin? Kalau punya siapa mama kita? Apa itu pelatih atau orang lain? Bukan Mitobe 'kan?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Ckck, kalau bertanya itu yang benar Koganei," Izuki menasehati.

"Che, kau boleh membuat Kiyoshi bingung, tapi jangan membuatku bingung juga, _d-aho_!" kesal Hyuga. Sedangkan Kagami dan Kuroko hanya melihat senpai-senpai'nya itu.

" _Ma~ Ma~_ Bertanyanya satu-satu saja ya.. Jujur, aku juga bingung bagaimana mau menjawabnya.." kata Kiyoshi masih dengan senyumannya.

Koganei menarik nafas lalu berdeham "Ekhm, begini. Pertama aku-mewakili yang lainnya- mau menanyakan, kenapa kau menganggap dirimu sebagai papa di Seirin?"

Kiyoshi memasang pose berfikir, "Hm.. Entahlah, aku hanya mau saja menganggap kalian sebagai anak-anakku. Apa kalian terganggu?" jawab Kiyoshi yang di balas gelengan oleh yang lainnya, kecuali Hyuga, "Tentu aku merasa terganggu! Aku punya orang tua asli tahu!" –tapi sayangnya di abaikan oleh Kiyoshi.

"Sudahlah Hyuga," nasehat Izuki lagi yang tumben jadi bijak.

"Oke, kedua sampai ke lima. Apa kau punya mama di Seirin? Kalau ada siapa? Apa itu pelatih atau orang lain? Yang penting bukan Mitobe kan?" –Oh, Koganei masih cemburu ternyata.

Kiyoshi memandang serius Koganei dan yang lainnya, "Apa kalian sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?". Yang lain mengangguk mantap dengan raut wajah penasaran –walau Hyuga terkesan tidak peduli, dia juga masih penasaran.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kiyoshi menjadi sendu, "Sebenarnya aku men _claim_ seseorang sebagai mama kalian, tapi aku tidak tahu dia mau atau tidak denganku.."

"Siapa itu senpai?" tanya Kagami yang juga jadi penasaran.

Kiyoshi memantapkan niat, "Hmm _.._ Dia anggota tim kita, dan dia ada di sini. Bukan Mitobe kok,"

Yang lain berfikir keras, tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka suara, "Berarti senpai suka dengan laki-laki ya?"

' **Kraak!'**

Bunyi apa itu? Oh, itu cuma bunyi kacamata Hyuga yang retak kok.. Tunggu, apa?

"Jadi kau suka dengan sesama jenis, hah?! Tidak beruntung sekali orang yang kau sukai itu!" teriak Hyuga frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka anggota timnya ternyata ada yang mempunyai kelainan. – _Dear_ , kau belum tahu yang disukai Kiyoshi itu siapa.

"Eh? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" tanya Kiyoshi balik.

Hyuga mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu 'sudah biasa'?"

"Kagami dan Kuroko sudah berpacaran, Furihata dengan Akashi, Izuki dengan Moriyama, dan Koganei dengan Mitobe juga. Bukankah itu namanya sudah biasa?" jawab Kiyoshi dibalas muka memerah sebagian orang-orang yang disebutnya.

"A-Apa?!" Hyuga tercengang. 'WTH?! Ternyata hampir semua anggotaku sudah pacaran dan mahoan?!' batinnya. "Sudahlah.. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan percakapan ini.." lelah Hyuga.

"Kiyoshi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan tadi, siapa yang mama kita?" tanya Tsuchida yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kapalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ahaha.. Mama kalian itu…" Kiyoshi sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, membuat para _kouhai_ dan teman-teman seangkatannya memajukan muka penasaran.

"… Hyuga.." sambungnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hyuga yang mendengar itu hanya membatu dengan muka memerah, "APA-APAAN ITU?! Mana mau aku dengan kau _d-aho_! Dan aku ini laki-laki, jadi tidak mungkin aku mama!" teriak Hyuga.

Dalam hitungan sekejap Kiyoshi langsung pundung di pojok _gym_ dengan aura yang suram. Ia bergumam, 'Aku membuat Hyuga tambah membenciku.. Aku membuat Hyuga tambah membenciku..', ya kira-kira begitulah gumamannya, membuat hampir satu _gym_ itu menjadi suram.

"Hyuga, kau harus tanggung jawab!" Izuki sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Hyuga mendelik, "Aku tidak mengapa-apakan dia tahu!"

Koganei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hyuga, Hyuga.. Kiyoshi itu sayang padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa sayang padanya?"

Hyuga memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Si-siapa bilang aku tak sayang padanya?" –Oh iya, kapten kita ini 'kan tsundere!

Aura suram itu hilang seketika berganti dengan aura _bling-bling_ yang jauh lebih kuat dari aura suram tadi. "Hyu~ Ga~! Aku mencintaimu~!" teriak Kiyoshi lalu menerjang Hyuga-yang mukanya masih memerah- sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau berat _d-aho_!" Hyuga mendorong Kiyoshi. Akhirnya Kiyoshi pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan membantu Hyuga duduk kembali.

Kiyoshi memeluk pinggang Hyuga dari belakang, lalu berbisik di sebelah telinganya, "Aku sayang padamu~" _'Cup~!'_ Kiyoshi mencium pipi Hyuga.

Hyuga membatu sepersekian detik lalu teriak dengan kencang dengan muka yang sepenuhnya memerah, "JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENCIUMKU BODOH!"

Anggota lain yang melihat hanya tertawa kecil melihat pasangan baru di depannya ini.

 **Omake**

 **-MitoKoga-**

"…" kata Mitobe.

"Iya iya, aku tidak cemburu lagi."

"…"

"Siapa bilang aku ngambek!"

Mitobe melihat ke sekeliling, _'…Cup!'_ ia mencium pipi Koganei yang bersemu merah.

"AKU GAK NGAMBEK!" teriaknya dibalas senyuman Mitobe.

 **-MoriIzu-**

" _Hallo, Shun?"_ tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Ya?" jawab Izuki.

" _Shun, ayo nanti malam kita nonton bioskop."_ ajak Moriyama.

"Eh? Ya-yasudah.." jawab Izuki.

" _Baiklah. Aku jemput jam tujuh. Bye Shun sayang~"_

"Hm. Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Yoshi." Izuki tersenyum lembut setelah mematikan telefon itu.

 **-AkaFuri-**

" _Moshi moshi."_ kata suara di seberang sana.

" _Mo-moshi moshi_ Seijuro-san? Ada apa?" ucap Furihata takut-takut.

" _Jangan panggil aku menggunakan akhiran –san, Kouki. Panggil aku Seijuro."_ perintah Akashi.

"Se-Seijuro-kun, a-ada apa?"

" _Jangan bicara seperti aku akan menerkammu, Kouki."_ perintah Akashi lagi.

Furihata menarik nafas mencoba menetralkan suaranya, "Baiklah, ada apa, Seijuro-kun?" tanyanya lancar.

" _Bagus. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalan ke Tokyo, aku memintamu menjemputku. Aku akan mengirim e-mail tentang tempat dan waktunya."_

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti aku jemput."

" _Oh iya, nanti aku juga ingin menginap di rumahmu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"_

'Eh? Seijuro-san mau menginap di rumahku?!' batin Furihata gugup.

" _Hallo? Kau masih di sana, Kuoki?"_

"Eh? Iya, boleh."

" _Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Kouki."_

"Ya, Seijuro-kun." Furihata tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

 **-KagaKuro-**

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kagami.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memanggil dengan nama kecil." kata Kuroko datar.

Kagami kelihatan salah tingkah, "Te-terserah kau saja."

"Aku ingin sehabis ini kita kencan." kata Kuroko datar lagi.

Muka Kagami memerah sedikit, "Su-suka-suka kau lah."

"Nanti aku menginap di rumahmu ya?" lagi-lagi mukanya datar.

Muka Kagami memerah sepenuhnya, "TERSERAH MAUMU LAH!" teriak Kagami frustasi.

Kuroko tersenyum, " _Arigato_ Taiga-kun," lalu memeluk Kagami pelan.

Kagami membalas pelukkan Kuroko dan mengeratkan pelukkannya, "Ya..Tetsuya." lalu mengecup kepala Kuroko ringan.

Hari yang menyenangkan. Indah bukan cerita para pasangan di Seirin ini?

FIN


End file.
